fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Weapons
Ultimate Weapons (abbreviated as UW), known in Japan as "Overed Weapons") are a special class of weapon or abillities in Super Robot Wars EXA Overview The most powerful armament class in the game, Overed Weapons are special weapons intentionally built to ignore a Super Robot Wars's original scale and limits. UWs can only be used once in every mission and cannot be used at the same time. UWs cannot be purged. Once UWs are activated the generator of the Mecha will also disable its limiter, pushing its output to dangerously high levels. This gives the Mecha almost an infinite EN and enables the charging of the UWs (charge speed depends on the weapon's charge capacity, generator's critical output, and the core unit's EN trasmitting efficiency). Using the Mecha's boosters still drains energy though, especially using the glide boost can severely impact the charge speed of the UW. When an Overed Weapon is triggered, a timer will begin, during which the character must use the weapon as much as they can before the countdown ends, if the weapon is fully charged when the countdown ends it will fire/slash/slice automatically. During the activation of an Overed Weapon, the Mecha's main system will say that it does not recognize the unit, and will warn the pilot to stop using it. Their power output will generate extensive stress on the parts, gradually damaging the mecha over time. The damage attained from Overed Weapon use can be limited by a core unit with a high heat tolerance, this reduces the damage per explosion caused on the Mecha. However the energy conductivity of the core unit dictates the frequency of the explosions with the frequency increasing far more than linear with higher conductivity so that the highest conducting cores will see dozens of explosions while less conductive ones may only see one every ten seconds. While using an Ultimate weapon, the screen will distort, with the exception of your AP and the overed weapon charge meter. Note: During the warning your mech might lose an arm to the UW, this will make you signifigantly lighter but will reduce how effective you are during combat. Also they can be use and fired underwater. G-Rifle First introduced in the Super Robot Wars EXA, the G-Rifle is a hyperbolic beam rifle. A powerful firearms, once pull the trigger, the rifle are blast through, making an atomic-like sphere, and its target will be destroyed (around 90000 damage). It is the fastest UW to use, but using it will also result in the purging of the entire Gauges (excepted Health), leaving the Mecha with only its right arm weapon after the G-Rifle shuts down. *Mecha used: Valvrave-1, Red Five, Gundam AGE-1, Unicorn Gundam, Strike Gundam, Wing Madoka Gungnir, Gundam Mk-II and TSF's units. * The word G is taken from 2nd Super Robot Wars G EX Zander Cross An improve version of Zander Cross, it's ability to increase strength and attack power, but the speed power is slow and withstand for 60 seconds (1 step). When the times run out, his power back to normal. *Mecha used: Zander Cross. * The word EX is taken from Super Robot Wars EX Reversal Thunder During event, Getter Robo Go using the Reversal Thunder holds up its arms and creates an arc of lightning. When it gets big enough, Getter Go tosses said arc at its foe. But unlike a ready-stance weapon or powers it does not restrict either, Getter Go can control Reversal Thunder while it tosses. Once tossed it will create a huge explosion that does massive splash damage (around 80000 in the center). *Mecha used: Getter Robo Go. * The word R is taken from Super Robot Wars R * Reversal Thunder is more similar than Plasma Thunder from Neo Getter Robo. DEM (Destiny's Edge Mach) *Mecha used: Zeta Gundam. Judgement Blade *Mecha used: All Evangelion units. Wing Cluster *Mecha used: Wing Gundam Zero (later as Endless Waltz Custom), Wing Madoka Gungnir and Black Selena. Kaiser Blade (Ultimate Weapon) *Mecha used: GoLion Link Missiles *Mecha used: All Macross units Alpha Funnels *Mecha used: Nu-Gundam and Unicorn Gundam Impact Thruster *Mecha used: Solar Aquarion, Dancougar, Zander Cross, Kantam Robo and Shin Getter Robo Meteor Xtream Blaster *Mecha used: Kantam Robo, Shin Getter Robo and Mazinkaiser Funeral Scrandler *Mecha used: Mazinkaiser NEO Spiral Attack *Mecha used: Genesic GaoGaiGar, Gaiking The Great, Mazinkaiser, Shin Getter Robo, God Gundam and Gurren Lagann. Zodiac Drill Breaker *Mecha used: Gurren Lagann, Genesic GaoGaiGar, Eva Unit-01, Solar Aquarion, Shin Getter Robo, ZZ Gundam, Hi-Nu Gundam, Dancougar, Mazinkaiser, God Gundam, Turn A Gundam and 00 Qant EXtreme Accelation Brave Finish *Mecha used: Zander Cross, Kyoryuger, Kamen Rider Wizard, Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kantam Robo and Shoutmon X7. Category:Super Robot Wars Fanfiction